


Maybe it is not in my place (but I love you)

by KioMinKio



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), Xeno-T
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alternative Universe - Merlin, Byungjoo is whipped for Minsung, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I haven't decided if someone's gonna die yet, I'll give you a waring, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Merlin AU, Warlocks, all them love, like slight angst, n shit, probably gonna add tags later, very slight, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioMinKio/pseuds/KioMinKio
Summary: In a land of myths and a time a magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name... Byungjoo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> So this fanfic was originally written by me and one of my friend when Xeno-T was Topp Dogg and still had nine members. I then rewrote some parts and changed the language a bit, just so it would fit my aestethic! It's based on the TV serie Merlin, but the characters has been replaced by OT13!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your opinion and some feedback, I'd really appreciate that!!

Byungjoo couldn't believe it. He had finally arrived at his destination, in the very heart of the Kingdom of Camelot. His mother had told him to go and live with her old friend Taeyang, who lived and worked for the king himself. He knew that the ruler, Sehyuk, was a very wise man who always did what he thought was right. That included banning magic and sending everyone who used magic to their death. The thought sent chills down Byungjoo’s spine, but as he walked into the large village, or maybe city was a more fitting word, he decided to ignore those kind of thoughts. The city was loud and buzzing with life, which was quite odd to Byungjoo, especially if he compared it to the little village he came from that was very calm and peaceful. Being completely taken aback by the city, he seemed to have forgotten how to find his way to the castle. Luckily his mother had written him a note.

“Ask a guard if he can take you the healer by the king’s court, named Taeyang." He mumbled for himself, reading the note. Byungjoo looked around until he saw a guard and made his way towards him.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know where I can find the healer Taeyang?" The guard gave him a suspicious glance, but Byungjoo’s sincere look made him nod and give him a short "Follow me" before leading the way.  
He was lead through the city, towards the castle and into the courtyard, where he caught a glimpse of the royal garden and could only marvel at it, the trees, the flowers, everything was so beautiful.  
"Hurry up, brother! Or else I will ride without you!" This caught Byungjoo’s attention.  
"I am coming, I am coming! No need to rush! We have the whole day!" After that, Byungjoo could hear the sound of horses hooves, galloping against the stones on the ground. He only managed to get a quick glance at the two who rode past him, but it was more than enough for him to catch his breath and turn around to look at the boy with raven hair who was laughing while racing together with his brother. Byungjoo almost followed them, wanting to know the name of the black haired boy. He kept staring after the two, not noticing that the guard was calling for him.  
"Are you coming? I don't have all day!"  
"Oh! I am sorry!"

They continued walking towards the castle, but hadn't taken more than a few steps when a loud noise could be heard, followed by a hysterical, almost a bit maniacal laughter. One of the horses trotted past them, with an empty saddle. The guard ran towards the crash, which no longer could be heard because of the laughter. Since Byungjoo didn't know what to do he followed the guard only to find the boy with inky hair almost crying from laughing at the sight of his brother, who had fallen off his horse.

"Your Highness, are you well?" The guard asked.  
"Yes, I am fine." The older brother muttered. "Stop laughing, Minsung! I am not amused." Minsung, the black haired younger brother of the crown prince, finally stopped laughing and wiped his tears.  
"I am sorry, brother, but you should have seen yourself!"  
Byungjoo couldn't take his eyes of Minsung. It was something about him that made Byungjoo unable to do anything but stare. When he laughed... It was something about it that made him feel... something? Things calmed down and the guard tapped Byungjoo on his shoulder and gestured towards the castle. He lead Byungjoo to the eastern part of the castle and further on, down a sloppy hallway, was a poor excuse of a door.  
"Taeyang, sir. There is a young man here who wishes to see you." No answer. "Sir?" The door slowly opened and a man with a bitter countenance showed himself.  
"What? "He asked.  
"This young man wanted to see you, sir." The guard repeated. Byungjoo shyly tried to introduce himself.  
"G-good day, sir. I am Byungjoo, nice to meet you-"  
"JOO IS THAT YOU?!" The man, who appeared to be Taeyang, suddenly shouted. "I CANNOT BELIEVE IT, YOU WERE JUST A SMALL COFFEE BEAN LAST TIME I SAW YOU! TELL ME HOW IS YOUR MOTHER?!"  
The guard cleared his throat to remind Taeyang that he was still there and had other duties to take care of.  
"You can leave now. " Taeyang dismissed the guard and pulled a very overwhelmed Byungjoo with him and closed the door.

"Uhm my mother is well, she wanted me to give you this" Byungjoo said, still a bit baffled. Taeyang took the letter and read through it quickly. He then looked at the boy.

“Well I have been in need of an assistant, and you will most certainly do! Ah, who would have thought that this small little coffee bean would become my apprentice?" Taeyang started to walk around, then suddenly turned around. "The room over there is your room! Go and put your things there, then come with me!"  
Byungjoo did as he was told and went into the small room to put his things down and then left with Taeyang.

"I do not mean to bother you, but I have to ask where are we going, sir?"  
"No need to call me sir! It makes me feel old. The king had requested my presence earlier!" Taeyang said before walking around a corner. Byungjoo had to run a few steps to be able to keep up with the mans phase.  
“The king…” Byungjoo swallowed hard at the thought of meeting the king. He had completely forgotten to visit the king and ask if he could stay at the palace or not. What would happen if the king didn’t approve?

"Stop thinking so many bad thoughts, everything will be just fine!" Taeyang suddenly said. The boy just stared at him before nodding slowly.  
"Ah, Taeyang! The king has been waiting for you!" One of the guards said before opening the door to the king's hall to let them both in.

“I beg for your forgiveness for keeping you waiting, my lord." Taeyang said while greeting the king with a deep bow, Byungjoo followed him and bowed too.

"I am sure you have a very good reason for being late, my friend." Sehyuk, the king, said and looked at Taeyang. He then let his eyes drift to Byungjoo. "And who have you brought with you, Taeyang?"

"Well, your majesty, you remember  Kim Boyeong, do you not? This is her son, Kim Byungjoo. His mother wrote me a letter and asked if he could live with me. I hope I'm not asking for too much if I was to let him stay here? I promise I will keep an eye on him."  
"Not at all." The king said with a kind smile. "As of late I have actually been thinking it would be good if Minsung had a servant of his own, to keep him company. Maybe this boy could work for you, as well as for Minsung? You two are the same age, are you not?"  
"I-I believe I am a year younger, your majesty.” Byungjoo stuttered.  
"What is in a year or two? I think you two will get along well. Can someone bring Minsung?" Sehyuk asked the guards. He then turned to Taeyang. "Now, my friend, there is a favor I must ask from you. You see, I have had some trouble sleeping these last few night and I was wondering if you could make me a potion to keep bad dreams away."  
"May I ask what kind of dreams it is that bothers you?"  
"It is dreams about the dark sorcery and witchcraft that took my parents and threatens to take my beloved family and Kingdom away from me. It is driving me to the brink of my sanity, telling me that magic is still among us and it is threatening us all."  
"I can assure you that if anyone knew the secrets of sorcery, he would not dare to use it. But I will make a potion for you, to calm your mind."  
“Thank you, my friend. You may leave now."  
Byungjoo was shocked by what the king just said. Of course he knew better than anyone else that magic was forbidden, but he had no idea how deep the king's hatred was. It made him feel a bit light headed, knowing that his abilities could get him killed.

The doors opened before they had reached them and the prince, Minsung came in.  
"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Ah, Minsung. I have been thinking for a while and thought that it would be good for you to have a servant of your own, someone around your age. I want you to meet your new servant boy Kim Byungjoo." Sehyuk said, making a gesture to Byungjoo, who immediately bowed when he saw the prince. Minsung studied Byungjoo’s features for a while before nodding.  
"Hello Byungjoo, nice to meet you." Minsung said before smiling at the boy who looked a bit nervous. Byungjoo quickly answered with a _nice to meet you to, your majesty_ , before bowing again. Minsung liked his new servant boy's voice, it was very soft and a bit sweet.  
"My young lord, do you want your new servant boy to be with you now, or would you mind if I brought him with me, to help me make a potion?" Taeyang asked, looking at the young prince.

“He can go with you. Maybe you can come visit me, when you are done?" Minsung said looking at Byungjoo.

“Y-yes of course, my lord.” Byungjoo mumbled and bowed deeper than he thought was possible.

“Well then, we better be off.” Taeyang said and bowed before turning to the door. Byungjoo did the same and followed him out.

Back at Taeyang’s residence Byungjoo was taught how to make a potion to keep bad thoughts and dreams away. Taeyang showed him which herbs to use or stay away from, what effect they had and how they should be used. He watched closely while the older male worked, and listened attentively to everything he said. When the potion was done he was free to visit Minsung, which was not the easiest of tasks since no one had told him where Minsung’s chamber was. He was certain that he had seen the entire castle before he finally found the door, which now was the only thing between him and Minsung. _Minsung_. Just the thought of his name made Byungjoo’s heart race like crazy, without him knowing why. The boys didn't even know each other and it wasn’t like Byungjoo to become nervous before meeting someone. Usually they would have been good friends by now, but then again Minsung was a prince and maybe that was why he felt this way. Or so he hoped. He took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door. The chamber was huge, almost as big as his cottage back home, although it was a very small cottage. Minsung sat by the window together with a man, reading aloud from a book. Byungjoo was ready to leave when Minsung noticed his presence.

“Ah, Byungjoo! Please come in!” He said with a smile.

“I did not mean to interrupt, my lord.” Byungjoo said apologetic.

“You did not. Thank you for keeping me company, Sangdo. You may leave now.”

The man nodded, took his book and left. The silence in the room was ear splitting. Byungjoo had never even seen a prince, nevertheless spoken to one. _How am I supposed to act around him?_

“You are allowed to breathe, you know.” Minsung said, jokingly.

Upon hearing that Byungjoo bowed again and said sorry with an apologetic smile, feeling embarrassed. He tried to avoiding to look at the prince, even though he could feel Minsung looking at him.  
"No need to say sorry! Come, sit down with me!" Minsung made a gesture towards the chair next to him, in which the man, Sangdo, had been sitting. He wanted to get to know Byungjoo better, but to his surprise the boy stood still. Byungjoo was hesitant to whether or not it was in his place to sit down next to someone of royal descent. After thinking it over Byungjoo finally sat down.  
Minsung smiled happily when Byungjoo had made his decision.

"So, how come you arrived to Camelot all of a sudden?"  
"My mother knows Taeyang. She wanted me to come visit him and study to be his apprentice, so that I could have a better future than what she could provide me." Byungjoo told Minsung, looking down at his hands while twiddling with his shirt.

“I see.” Minsung said quietly. “You must miss her a lot.”

“Actually I do not. Or I mean I do miss her, but coming to this city and getting to work here is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. This place is amazing, I mean have you seen the view from the southern tower?”

“What were you doing in the southern tower?”

“Ehm.. I kind of lost my way trying to find your chamber.” Byungjoo said smiling sheepishly, then looking down in embarrassment, which made Minsung laugh. The silence that once filled the room was now being chased away by the young boys voices, eager to get to know each other. Byungjoo was back to his usual talkative self, talking and making Minsung laugh like they had been friends for years. The time passed them by without them noticing until another servant came to escort Minsung to the dining hall, since it was already time for dinner.

“You can leave now.” The servant said without even looking at Byungjoo.

“Come again tomorrow!” Minsung said and smiled before they disappeared down the great hall. Byungjoo nodded and began walking back to his new dwelling. Taeyang had already prepared dinner for them when he came.

“Welcome back, servant boy! How did your first meeting with the prince go?”

“Oh it was fine.” Byungjoo replied, completely lost in his thoughts, his mind occupied by Minsung. “I hope he likes me.”

“I bet he does. It is actually kind of-” Taeyang didn't care to finish his sentence, the boy in front of him was clearly not listening. Taeyang kept looking at the boy, who was now smiling at something only he knew, while eating his food.  _Does he know_? This thought had been bothering Taeyang all day. It was only them in the room, no one else would ever know about this, so what harm could it do? He made up his mind and walked over to the counter where he had left a pitcher filled with water. He placed it on the edge of the table, close to Byungjoo and made sure it would fall the second he let go of it.

“Byungjoo?” The boy looked up and Taeyang let the pitcher fall. Without thinking Byungjoo used his abilities to stop it, leaving it floating midst its fall. He then realized what he had done and let the pitcher meet its destiny against the floor.

“So you _do_ know.” Taeyang mumbled. The silence that took place in the room made the air thicken. Byungjoo fell on his knees in front of Taeyang with his forehead pressed against the ground, terrified of what might happen next.

“Please, sir, please don't tell anyone! I swear I have never used it against anyone and I never will! I will never use it again, please sir don't tell anyone! I will do anything, please!”

Taeyang walked over to one of his bookshelves and took out a gobelin and put it on the table.

“You do not have to be afraid, I will not tell anyone.” Taeyang said kindly. “But I will tell you about this.” He unfolded the gobelin. It was skillfully handcrafted, picturing a great kingdom surrounded by dragons, lions, knights and warlocks. Byungjoo was completely taken by it. “You see, the great kingdom of Camelot was founded by a strong friendship between dragons, lions, knights and sorcerers. Two dragons, four lions, three knights and four wizards, to be precise. It is their spirits that gives us our significant features. Those who are born as dragons are powerful and relies on their wisdom, those who are born as lions are brave and strong, the knights are loyal and the warlocks has been blessed with the gift of being able to use magic. Most people can brag about their origin, but because of the mistakes of the past some can not. While our great king can rule without any doubts because of the blood that is running through his veins, the blood of a dragon, you cannot tell a soul about your gifts because of someone else's mistake. But you do not have to be afraid and you must not lose hope. The time of magic is not over and I know that there are a few other than you who are also gifted. Who, together with you, will restore the name of magic as it once was.”

Byungjoo was astounded by what the older man just had told him. _There are others like me, still alive?_ Taeyang began washing the dishes. He figured it was for the best to leave Byungjoo alone since it truly was a lot to take in, in one day.

“There are others like me?” He finally asked. Taeyang nodded. “Who are they?”

“I'm afraid I can not tell you, or anyone else. It is for the best if no one knows. You should go to bed and get some sleep, it has been a long day for you.” Byungjoo didn't say anything. All the thoughts in his head made it hard to think clearly, but he did as Taeyang told and went straight to bed, passing out almost immediately. Taeyang sat by his tiny fireplace and smoked his pipe.

“Maybe I should not have told him yet. Maybe.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

Around the same time, Minsung was dining with his family. He quite liked these times when he could sit down with his family and listen to what all of them had done that day. Being the younger prince he was rarely allowed to go outside the city’s walls. Hearing about what his father Sehyuk or his brother had encountered that day outside the walls was terribly fascinating.

"Tell me, Minsung, how do you like the servant boy? Do you still want him to be your servant? Or shall we replace him?" Sehyuk asked his son while drinking some wine. Minsung had not been prepared for his father’s proposal. It had only been a day, but he was already very attached to his new servant.

“Oh no, father. I am very pleased with him. There is no need to replace him.” Upon hearing that Sehyuk just nodded and said a short “Very well”. Hojoon looked between Minsung and Sehyuk, wondering who this new servant was.  
"And who is this boy you speak of? Have I met him?" Hojoon asked while looking at the two. Sehyuk answered quickly.

“No, you have yet to meet him. He arrived today, he is currently living with Taeyang."

“How come he arrived without a notice? Why was I not informed?”

“He is the son of an old friend of Taeyang’s, I believe.”  
Hojoon was just about to question whether this unfamiliar boy could be trusted around his son or not, when the doors suddenly opened and Yooncheol walked in.

"I am sorry for being late! Someone claimed to have seen strangers around the western border."  
"Did you find the strangers then?" Sehyuk asked.  
"Unfortunately not, father, but I found this." He showed a piece of cloth. "It has a strong resemblance to the clothes the druids wear." Yooncheol said, handing it over to Sehyuk while giving him a concerned look.  
"The druids, you say... how dare they come this close to our borders?" The king muttered for himself. Hojoon made sure his oldest son sat down and had something to eat.

“I will send out and patrol tomorrow and hunt these people down.” Yooncheol said reassuring to his father. Sehyuk gave a curt nod to that, looking to be in deep thought while he ate.  
An hour later Minsung was sent to bed, together with his older brother. They both walked in silence to their chambers, until Minsung decided to break the silence.

"Did you fall of the horse while patrolling?" He giggled after the question. Yooncheol gave him an annoyed, yet playful look.

“No, I did not fall of my horse, little brother. My horse was just startled, earlier today, I did it on purpose."  
"Yes, of course you did."  
"Do you think I am lying?!"  
"I know you are lying! I saw the surprise on your face when it happened!"  
"Why do I even try to argue about this with you?" Yooncheol mumbled for himself.

"I am just joking with you!" Minsung said, laughing a little bit before opening his door. "Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight, sleep well little brother.” And with that he closed his door and went straight to bed after washing up and. He quickly fell asleep and was greeted by sweet dreams.  


By the western wall of the castle, someone made their way in, unnoticed by the guards.

"I wish it had not come to this. You brought this upon yourself, Pendragon Sehyuk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a good first chapter! Please leave a comment, I really appreciate feedback!! And please tell me if I messed up the names...  
> (Also, I've no idea why there are random spaces here and there...)
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Byungjoo opened his eyes and stared into the ceiling. _Where am I? Why am I awake?_ It took him a while before remembering that he wasn't in his old room back in the village, but in Taeyang’s residence. He turned to his side and tried to fall asleep again, but he couldn't. Something was keeping him awake, something that made him feel uneasy. There was a strange presence in the castle, one that he hadn't noticed before. The presence wasn’t welcome here, unwanted, he could feel that. He suddenly snapped wide awake. _Minsung._ He got up and began to run. As he ran he noticed that not a single guard could be seen, or so he thought until he saw one laying in the hallway passed out or maybe dead. Byungjoo didn't have the time to check, he had to make sure that Minsung was alright. That was his only priority. The door to Minsung’s chamber was slightly opened. Byungjoo managed to get inside without making a sound, holding his breath. A shadow of someone stood by Minsung's bed, leaning over him. The presence belonged to the shadow, for the moment Byungjoo would never doubt why they was unwanted. He tried to get a look of the strangers face, but the hood on their cloak covered their face. The intruder suddenly moved, reaching for the sleeping prince. Without hesitation Byungjoo raised his hand towards the stranger and as his eyes flared gold he sent the shadow flying across the room. They hit the opposite wall, probably passing out, as they didn't try to get up, or even move. Byungjoo went over to the stranger to uncover their identity but as he expected the stranger remained a stranger to him.

“Byungjoo?” He turned around to see Minsung sitting in his bed with fear in his eyes. “I... I thought had a bad dream. But that,” he said pointing at the stranger, “is not a dream.” He was shaking. Byungjoo went over to him, sat down and held him.

"It is okay, my lord. Everything is fine, he is unconscious, he will not hurt you. Everything is fine." He whispered soothingly, stroking the prince's black hair.

"How did you know he was here? How did you notice him?" Minsung asked, with his face still buried in the crook of Byungjoo's neck. Luckely, he didn't have to answer that question, as the door suddenly sprung open and Yooncheol and a few guards entered. Byungjoo immediately let go of Minsung and stood up straight since he figured it was not in his position to be anywhere near the prince right after a stranger had tried to harm him.

“Minsung! Are you well?!” Yooncheol asked and sat down next to his brother. “Guards, take that man to the dungeons, we will take care of him tomorrow. Minsung, what happened?”

“I do not know… I thought I had a nightmare about someone without a face trying to harm me, but when I woke up I saw the faceless lying where they are now.  But I am fine, thanks to Byungjoo.” Minsung said giving Byungjoo a faint smile. Yooncheol eyed Byungjoo with suspicion. He hadn’t met this new servant until now and wasn't sure if this boy could be trusted to be this close to his younger brother.

“Very well. You may leave.” Byungjoo bowed and did as he was told. Before leaving he turned to take a last look at Minsung, who was talking with Yooncheol, still paler than usual. He looked up and met Byungjoo’s eyes and smiled. Byungjoo smiled back at him and nodded, then he went back down to his room. After tossing and turning in his bed, he finally fell asleep again.

  


\---

  


The next day Byungjoo woke up and immediately thought of what had happened last night. Who was that stranger, and what had they intended to do to Minsung? _Minsung_. Was he alright? His thoughts were interrupted when Taeyang suddenly opened his door.  
"Byungjoo, are you awake? Can you come out here and help me? King Hojoon has requested a potion against anxious thoughts."  
"Yes, I am coming!" Byungjoo got dressed quickly, then joined Taeyang to make the potion.  
“Something happened last night, something big. There are guards everywhere, running around like chicken without their heads. You should try to eat some breakfast before we leave, this could be the start of a very long day for us.” Taeyang said while working. Byungjoo silently made something to eat. He knew better than Taeyang what had happened last night and didn’t wish to become any more involved than he already was. He did however have a question he had been curious about his whole life. Now he had the perfect opportunity to ask it.  
"Taeyang, can I ask a question?" He got a nod and then continued, “Does this kingdom have two kings?" Upon hearing this Taeyang smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, you see Sehyuk is the high king, which means he is the true ruler, the heir of the throne. Hojoon was a prince from another kingdom who married Sehyuk to form an alliance between theirs and our kingdom."  
"Oh, I understand."  
"Good, can you give me those green leaves?"  
"Here."  
Taeyang took the leaves and put them in the potion. After letting them soak for a while, the liquid had turned bright blue and he proceeded to remove the leaves. He then made a gesture to Byungjoo to follow him, and with that they left. They walked in silence and as Taeyang had said the caste was way more heavily guarded than it was yesterday.  
"Halt! State your errand!" A guard said, standing in front of the door to the king’s chamber.  
"I am here on his majesty Hojoon’s order.  He has requested a potion." Taeyang said. The guard nodded and let them in.  
Taeyang went directly to Hojoon to inform him when he was supposed to take the potion. Suddenly Sehyuk entered the room with four knights after him. His eyes narrowed when he saw Byungjoo, a raging fire could be seen in them.  
"Seize that boy!"  
Two of the knights grabbed Byungjoo harshly and dragged him away. Byungjoo of course began to panic, not knowing what to do. He looked back in confusion, wishing to see someone trying to help him, but only managed to see Taeyang’s surprised face as he was dragged away.  
The guards dragged him down to the dungeons and threw him into one of the cells.

“Wait! What did I do?! What have I done?!” He shouted after the guards, who ignored him and left him alone. After a while he heard someone coming down the stairs. “Taeyang!”

“What on earth did you do last night!?”

“I-I do not know what you are talking about? I did not do anything.”

“Be honest, I know you went somewhere!”

“There was someone in the castle! Someone who tried to harm Minsung, I had to stop them! But I did not do anything wrong, I swear.”

“And exactly how did you stop them?” Taeyang asked, lowering his voice until he was almost whispering. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. “You did not use..?”

“I had to! There was no other way!! And besides there was no one who saw it.”

“Do you have any idea how dangero-” The sound of guards approaching interrupted whatever Taeyang intended to say. The guards brought Byungjoo to the king’s hall, where the kings sat on their thrones, waiting for him. Yooncheol stood behind Sehyuk’s throne, but Minsung was nowhere to be seen.

“Do you know why you are here, Kim Byungjoo?” Sehyuk asked sternly.

“N-no, my lord.”

“You are here for your crimes against the crown. For assisting a very dangerous enemy to enter and escape this very castle.”

“No, my lord, that is false! I did not know who that stranger was!”

“Know your place, servant! You are only to speak when spoken to. Now, did you lead the stranger to my son’s chamber?”

“No of course not, my lord.”

“Why were you there, alone with him?”

“Something woke me up. I-I thought I heard something, I went out to see what it was and I saw the stranger making his way to the prince’s room. I followed him there!”

“Explain to me why you were the only one to notice the stranger. Why he is now gone? The only thing left behind is his coat.”

“As I tried to explain-” Byungjoo was interrupted by the door swinging open as Minsung entered the hall.

“What is going on here, father?!” He yelled at Sehyuk.

“Minsung, I ordered you to stay in your chamber!”

“Is it true? Are you accusing Joo for helping that stranger? How can you do such a thing, when he was the one, the only one, who was there and saved my life?”

“You do not understand.” Yooncheol tried to calm his brother. “There is no other explanation to how that man got in here or how he disappeared. We do not know this boy or his scheme. This is the only explanation, Minsung.”

“No it is not! Remember that piece of cloth you found at the western border? I am certain it came from the same coat that was left behind. Meaning it was a druid and that he did not need anyone's help to get in or out.”

“Be sensible now, Minsung. What would a druid do here?” Sehyuk found the thought of someone who dared to use magic in his castle absurd.

“Maybe to seek revenge for his dead family.” The hall fell in complete silence. Minsung stared straight into Sehyuk’s eyes, which were now burning in anger. Hojoon turned to Sehyuk in an attempt to calm him down.

“Sehyuk, my dear, I am certain that-”

“How dare you speak back to your king? How dare you speak ill of the sacrifices I have made to bring safety upon this family and this kingdom.” Sehyuk said, anger darkening his voice. “Why are you defending this servant boy? I can give you a thousand other servants, what could possibly be so special about this particular one?”

“He is my friend! Which is something I have never had, besides Yooncheol. Whenever you and Yooncheol went out to patrol the borders or hunting I was always alone! I was always alone, even when you invited that boy from the other kingdom because he was never meant to be my friend. Now I finally have someone, someone who even saved my life and you want to take him away from me.” The room fell silent again. Minsung looked pleading at Hojoon, falling to his knees in front of his more understanding father’s throne. “Please, father, do not take him away from me.”

“Sehyuk, dear…”

“Guards. Escort Minsung back to his chamber, keep him there, and take that boy back to the dungeon. I need to think. Bring Sangdo here.”

Two of the guards dragged a screaming and protesting Minsung away while others two dragged Byungjoo away to the dungeon and carelessly threw him inside, not caring in the slightest if he hurt himself in the process. Byungjoo just sat down in defeat not knowing what to do anymore. _I never got to tell mother I had safely arrived… Although I will not be safe any longer. They will probably execute me..._  
Minsung, on the other hand, was screaming out in protest, loudly, as he was dragged away.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS!!!!" He screamed as they pushed him inside his chamber and locked the door behind him. "OPEN UP!!! AS YOUR PRINCE I DEMAND YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR!!!" He took a deep breath before continuing to scream. "HE IS MY SERVANT!!! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM!!! LET ME GO!!! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!!!" After that he let out a frustrated scream and sank down to the floor with his back against the door. “You cannot do this…” Minsung mumbled weaky. He could feel the tears burning before falling down his cheeks. _Why... why... why would they never listen to me? My only friend, gone before I even knew..._ He sat there, hugging himself and crying silently, not wanting the guards to hear him cry.  
Sehyuk sat in silence in the king's hall, thoughts raging like a storm in his head. He couldn’t let go of his youngest son’s outrageous behaviour over the conclusions he and his oldest son had come to regarding last night's events.  
"My king, you requested my presence." Sangdo said, entering the big room. He could see that Sehyuk was troubled, and that Hojoon was worried too. Yooncheol was standing near the window, discussing something with some knights.  
"I have to discuss this matter about this new servant boy, and the person who broke into Minsung’s chamber." Sehyuk paused for a moment, as if sorting out his thoughts, before continuing. "I want to hear your thoughts. I have heard what the servant had to say and of course he claims his innocence. Minsung believes he saved him, he thinks of them as ‘friends’. After everything I have done for my son, he dare defy me. Speaking back to me, to defend that- that peasant." Sehyuk said, as if he was thinking out loud. Hojoon could not sit quiet anymore. What Minsung had said about always being alone and not having any friends bothered him. He felt guilty for Minsung’s lonely childhood, they both were. He had to speak his mind.  
"Do you really believe that boy did that? You were the one who brought him to our son in the first place. And now you are going to take him away? I cannot and will not stand for it! Did you not hear what our son said? The piece of cloth, a druid seeking revenge. You cannot deny the possibility, can you?"  
Both Sangdo and Sehyuk looked at Hojoon, who was equally as surprised at his outburst. Sangdo did however agree with what Hojoon had said.  
“It is not an unbelievable explanation, my lord. Druid or not, if there was magic involved he would not need anyone’s assistans. I do not know what his motives for his actions was, but I do not believe that the servant boy had anything to do with this." Sangdo said. Sehyuk sat in silence, thinking. He knew he couldn’t ignore the facts, and that the proposed scenario was indeed very likely.

"You believe in his innocence?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Very well. Guards! Bring him back!"  
The guards were quick to reach the dungeons.  
"Stand up. The king wants to see you." Said one of the guards as he opened the cell Byungjoo was put in. He was quickly and roughly brought back, trying to accept his fate as the door to the king’s hall came closer.  
"Hurry up!" A guard said before throwing him inside of the king’s hall. Byungjoo stumbled and fell, but quickly got up on his knees, waiting for the verdict.  
"Kim Byungjoo. You were accused of helping the man who threatened to harm prince Minsung. After deliberating the matter I must find you..." Byungjoo took a deep breath, preparing himself for his death sentence. What Sehyuk said next surprised him, to say the least.  
"...not guilty. However, I will not show mercy if anything akin to this happens. Leave, now." Sehyuk said, glaring at boy whose face seemed to have lost its colour. Byungjoo nodded and on shaky legs he stood up and faltered out from the great hall. He began walking towards Taeyang’s residence, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and almost his heart too. He turned around to see king Hojoon.  
"Please, will you visit Minsung? I believe he is terribly worried for you." Hojoon said, giving Byungjoo a warm, kind smile, with a hint of worry still lingering in his eyes. Byungjoo nodded and bowed before walking towards Minsung’s chamber with haste. The pounding of his heart matched the sound when he knocked on the door.  
"Go away! I do not wish to see anyone!" Byungjoo could hear Minsung shout.  
"My lord? It is I, Byungjoo?" He said softly "I am okay." After he said that he could hear the pounding of feet running over the floor, before the door flew up and he was tackled into a hug. A hug he could not help but return. “I am okay, my lord.” He mumbled into Minsung’s neck.

“After today there is no need for honorifics, my friend.” Minsung whispered. They stood there in silence, not wanting to let go of each other. That strange feeling that Byungjoo got the first time he saw Minsung came back. He wished this moment would last forever.  

“My lord? May I have a word with you?” Suddenly Sangdo stood behind them, not wanting to interrupt but knowing he had to. The boys took a step away from each other, looking down in embarrassment. Minsung nodded and Byungjoo knew that was his cue to leave.

“What do you want, Sangdo?” Minsung asked, turning his back to Sangdo and sat down by the window.

“You are lucky to have such a kind hearted father as Hojoon. Without him I do not believe your friend would have been pardoned.” Sangdo said, smiling kindly. “But I am afraid you must apologize to your father Sehyuk.”

“Why would I? He wanted to take Byungjoo away from me. He did not care to listen to a word I had to say.” Minsung said without looking at Sangdo, afraid he was going to cry again.

“You see, Sehyuk is a very wise man who always does what he thinks is right. But sometimes he does not take the time to truly reflect.”

“As a dragon he should think deeper into what his actions may cause.”

“As a dragon who lost his family once he would never risk to lose them a second time. Not because of someone who he only think of as a servant and a boy. You have to understand that he could never forgive himself if something were to happen to you. He did it out of love.” The room fell in silence.

“I assume you are right. But still, what did Byungjoo ever do to make my father and brother think he would hurt me? Did Taeyang not say that he was a friend of Byungjoo’s mother?”

“I think he did mention that, yes. I suppose in Sehyuk’s eyes the arrival of a new servant and stranger in his castle is not a coincidence. Reading people has never been one of his strengths.” Sangdo said and laughed a little. Minsung sighed and stood up.

“I should be going. I do not wish to anger my father more than I already have.”

“A very wise choice, young prince.”

  


~~~

  


Byungjoo went back to Taeyang’s residence. He had totally forgotten about Taeyang, who probably didn't know whether he was alive or not.

“Taeyang, I am back.” Byungjoo said while opening the door. Taeyang dropped the jar that was in his hands in disbelief.

“You are back.” He said with a relieved sigh. “You are back. I was so worried, what was I supposed to tell your mother?!”

“I am sorry… I did not... It is just that… I do not know, I am sorry.”

“It is alright. You are back. Go and get some rest.” Byungjoo nodded and walked to his room. He fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was time for dinner. Taeyang had put piles of old books outside his room.

“I may not be a sorcerer myself, but I did know some before they had to flee. Those books might help you to control your abilities.” Taeyang said when they had finished their meal. Byungjoo’s eyes shone in excitement.

“Thank you, Taeyang! Thank you! I will begin right away.” He said and started to push the piles into his room.

“Just be careful and do not let anyone see you! Or hear you for that matter! I do not want to see you getting dragged away by guards! Again!” Taeyang exhorted him right before his door closed behind him. Byungjoo opened one of the books about elemental spells. He figured it was a good idea to start with something easy. After an hour of studying he felt like he was ready to give it a try. He found a candle and placed it in front of him on the table. He took a deep breath and focused on the candle.

“ _Leothbora._ ” Nothing happened. He took another deep breath, focusing even harder. “ _Leothbora!_ ” Still nothing. He could feel the frustration build up inside him. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down, breathing slowly. Every inch of his body focused on the candle in front of him. He opened his eyes.

“ _Leothbora._ ” His eyes flared of gold as the candlewick caught fire. Byungjoo couldn't believe his eyes. _I did that? I actually did that!_ There was another spell he had to try.

“ _Færblæd wawe._ ” The candle’s tiny flame went out, as his eyes once again flared gold. Byungjoo grabbed the candle and ran out to Taeyang.

“Taeyang! Taeyang, look what I can do!” He placed the candle in front of Taeyang and said the spells to lit and blow it out. Taeyang could see how proud Byungjoo was of himself and couldn't help but to share that feeling.

“You are very talented, Joo. I am certain that you will accomplish great deeds.” Byungjoo went back to his room to study some more, but after another hour his thoughts drifted off to Minsung. _I wish I could show him this._ He then remembered that there was something else he needed to ask Minsung, and so he decided to visit him. He told Taeyang that he was going for a walk.

“Do not get in trouble!” Taeyang said before the door closed and Byungjoo was gone. As he walked to Minsung’s chamber he felt the guards distrustful looks pinching him in the back as he passed them by. He knocked on Minsung's door and expected an answer, but it was quiet.

“My lord?” Byungjoo asked before he entered. Minsung sat by the window, lost in his own mind. It wasn't until Byungjoo stood in front him, he came back to their world.

“Byungjoo! You startled me.”

“Are you feeling well, my lord?”

“Yes, of course. Everything is fine.” Hansol said and smiled. “And I told you to stop saying ‘my lord’.”

“Yes, my lo-” Byungjoo said, but stopped when Minsung gave him a quizzical look. “Minsung.”

“Was there anything you wanted?”

“Actually, may I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“How did you know I am called ‘Joo’? I do not recall telling you.” Minsung sat quietly, trying to figure out a reason.

“I do not know. It just just seemed like a fitting nickname... Although I do like your full name.” Byungjoo didn't give his answer that much thought. They sat quiet next to each, glad that the day was almost over and could be left behind.

“I should be going. It is late. Sleep well, my- Minsung.” Byungjoo said and stood up, quickly turning around to hide his blushing cheeks from accidentally saying ‘my Minsung’. Minsung nodded and watched Byungjoo as he walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Right outside the door Yooncheol waited for him. To say that Byungjoo wasn't startled would be a lie. He froze where he stood when he saw the taller man. If glares could kill Byungjoo would not be alive right now. Yooncheol took two threatening steps towards him, making him back up against the door softly.  
"I do not trust you. If you hurt my brother or you take one step out of line, I will not hesitate to hurt you, Kim Byungjoo!" And with that Yooncheol pushed him aside and went into Minsung’s chamber. Byungjoo’s legs were a bit weak after that. Not only did he have the king up his neck, threatening to hurt him if he did something wrong, but now also the oldest prince. _Great.._. He walked back to Taeyang’s very fast, considering the fact that he didn't want to see all the guards glaring at him.

"Ah Byungjoo! You are back! I hope your ‘walk’ went well?" Taeyang asked, looking up from the book he was reading. Byungjoo sat down beside him and sighed.  
"Well... now I have both the king and the prince up my neck, not trusting me..."  
"They are very protective over our young prince. It is no surprise that they are a bit weary of you." Byungjoo nodded slowly.

“Taeyang?”

“Hm?”

“What kind of people are the druids?”

“They are peaceful people, who worship nature and use magic for good. Or they _were_. There are not many left. Most of them are hiding or living far, far away from here.”

“Are all of them peaceful?”

“They are by nature. Although, thinking about how they have lived and how they have been treated the last few decades, there are of course a few who has abandoned their role in this world.”

“So...it is possible that the man who threatened Minsung was a druid?”

“I suppose so.”  
They sat in silence in front of the fireplace for a while until Byungjoo suddenly remembered something important.

"I have not written a letter to mother!" He stood up and hurriedly got paper, pens, some ink and then sat down and began writing. It was a long letter, describing the castle and the beautiful garden with all its flowers and his new position as a servant. He didn’t dare to tell her about his new magic accomplishments, in case someone else would read it. He also avoided mentioning the incident with the stranger and the whole situation with the king and Yooncheol, he didn't want to make her worried. Most of the letter was about Minsung, of course. He finished the letter and decided to send it the first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter is coming soon!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and y'know comment, leave kudos, share and all that stuff if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Byungjoo woke up early the following morning. After a small chat with Taeyang during their breakfast he went down to the marketplace to search for someone who could deliver his letter.  An hour passed before he finally found a kind man who was traveling past his village. However the man wasn’t going to leave until another day later, and couldn’t say when he’d reach the village. Byungjoo didn’t mind, as long as his mother got the letter. He told the man who the letter was to be delivered to and then turned to go back to the castle. 

“Watch out!” Someone yelled before running straight into Byungjoo, causing them both to fall. They got up on their feet and Byungjoo looked curiously at the boy. “Sorry about that.” He said with a childish smile, stroking his long hair out of his face. 

“It is fine.” Byungjoo said and smiled back. “I hope you do not mind me asking but what were you running from?” The boy never got the chance to answer before a second boy came running and bumped straight into them, causing them to fall again. 

“Get up!” The second boy said and grabbed the first boy, who grabbed Byungjoo and started to run again. They ran until the marketplace no longer could be seen. “I think we got away.”

“Wait… I think I lost it.” The first boy with the long hair said, looking through his pockets.

“You what?!” The second boy yelled.

“I must have lost it when I ran into him.” The first boy said and pointed to Byungjoo. That was when they realized that they actually didn't know him or why they brought him along. All three of them looked at each other, equally as confused. “I am Kim Sanggyun, by the way.” He introduced himself and stroked his hair from his face again.

“I am Seo Sangwon.” The second boy said and smiled.

“I am Kim Byungjoo. What did you lose?” 

“Uh we have to go or Mr Jeon will be mad. We will probably meet again, Byungjoo!” Sangwon hurriedly said and took off. Sanggyun shrugged his shoulders and ran after him. Byungjoo watched them run away, feeling a bit puzzled. He then decided to get back to the castle, whichever way that was. After God knows how long he made it back to the marketplace and sighed in relief, which he regretted immediately when a guard approached him.

“Prince Minsung requests your presence.” The guard said. Byungjoo nodded and headed to castle and Minsung's chamber. The prince sat in his usual spot, by the window reading a book. He smiled brightly when he saw Byungjoo, who couldn't help but smile as well.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes! You see, last night after you left my brother came to apologize. He told me that he would make it up by letting me go along with him whenever he is going out to patrol. My answer was: I will only accept your apology if I can bring Byungjoo with me, and he agreed to that. That is where we are going now!”

“N-now?”

“Yes, of course!” Minsung's smile turned into a concerned frown. “You do know how to ride a horse, do you?”

“Of course I do, I just did not think I was allowed to.”

“Do not be silly. Let us go!” Minsung took Byungjoo’s hand and ran down to the stable where two horses, a white and a chestnut, had been prepared. Yooncheol and a knight waited for them in the courtyard. 

“Are we ready to leave?” Nakta asked, without looking at Byungjoo. The knight and Minsung nodded and then they were off. They rode out through the gates, Yooncheol leading the way while talking to the knight right next to him, Minsung and Byungjoo behind them. They reached a meadow with flowers creating patterns in the green grass. The path they were riding on went straight across it.

“Let us race to the other side of the meadow, Byungjoo.” Minsung whispered quietly to Byungjoo, careful so Yooncheol and the knight wouldn't hear them.

“I do not think that is a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“I am afraid you will lose!” Byungjoo said and took off in full gallop. Minsung was a skillful equestrian and had soon caught up with Byungjoo. They galloped through the meadow, laughing like there was not a worry in the world and pretending to not hear Yooncheol shouting behind them. In that moment it was just the two of them. The horses' muscles worked hard, nostrils flaring and sweat steaming of their bodies. Being able to run like this while hearing the boys' delightful laughter made even them feel joy.

“I won!” Minsung said when they reached the forest on the other side, laughing and trying to catch his breath. 

“Of course you did, you are a prince! I had to let you win, it would have looked bad if you were to lose against me!” Byungjoo teased. Minsung gasped dramatically, as if Byungjoo's words had hurt his pride. They got off their horses and tied them to a tree to let them rest while waiting for the others to catch up. There was a pleasant silence between, nothing needed to be said. They could hear birds singing, the wind playing in the crown of the trees and the horses eating whatever they could find. The peace was abruptly interrupted when an arrow suddenly hit a tree. 

“Bandits. Stay behind me!” Minsung said, drawing his sword. Byungjoo did as he said, mostly because he was unarmed and didn't feel like dying. There were six robbers approaching them, two of them had horses. While Minsung did his best to fight the ones on the ground Byungjoo remembered one of the spells he had learned. He glanced over at Minsung, trying to made sure he wouldn't hear him before whispering it.

“ _ Astige ðu wyrm. _ ” The spell scared the horses and caused them to throw of their riders and run away. From out of nowhere Yooncheol and the knight appeared and fought alongside Minsung. The fight didn't last for long, the robbers that wasn't killed fled while they still could.

“What were you thinking?!” Yooncheol turned to Minsung as soon as the bandits were out of sight.

“Yooncheol, I just--”

“You could have been killed! This is why you had to stay at home when father and I went out. You are too young and irresponsible! And  _ this _ is why father disapproves of  _ that _ servant. This would not have happened if it was not for him!” There was nothing Byungjoo could say or do in this moment to defend Minsung without getting punished. In the corner of his eye he saw one of the robbers, the one with the bow and arrow, lurking behind the trees, aiming at the young prince.

“Minsung, look out!” _Shock_ _. It hurts..? My shoulder hurts…  _ Without thinking he had stepped in front of Minsung to protect him from the arrow. He could no longer see the robber, but then again the sudden pain that came creeping was making the surrounding world very blurry.

“ _ BYUNGJOO!!! _ ” Minsung screamed, fighting against the panic and tears. He tried to catch Byungjoo as the boy collapsed, but ended up falling to the ground with him. 

“I am fine, my lord.” Byungjoo whispered, smiling faintly.

“No, no, no, you are not! Do not ‘my lord’ me now! You were hit and you are bleeding! Yooncheol! Dongsung! Do something!” Minsung looked with pleading eyes at his brother, holding Byungjoo tight in his arms. Yooncheol looked at his little brother. He didn't want to, but as a prince and the future king he knew it wasn't right to leave the boy, who was willing to give his life to save his brother, behind. Even if he blamed him. He looked at Dongsung, the knight, and nodded.

“I will take his horse. Put him in front of your saddle.” He said to Minsung and got up on his horse. Dongsung picked him up and carried Byungjoo over to Minsung’s horse. Minsung forced his horse into gallop and so they rode back to the castle. They were making their way back fast, but Byungjoo could feel his consciousness leaving him. His eyes started to drop and closing his eyes to sleep for a while didn't seem like a bad idea. Minsung, who kept an eye on Byungjoo, noticed this.   
"Do not dare close your eyes, Joo! It is an order. We are almost there!" He said loudly and Byungjoo did his best to follow that order. Slipping in and out of consciousness, he could see the city growing bigger and bigger. Bad thoughts were making their way into Minsung’s head.  _ What if he does not make it. What if I am not fast enough? What if he dies?   _ __   
They came soaring into the village, Minsung was screaming at everyone to get out of his way while galloping towards the castle’s courtyard. Once they reached the courtyard, Minsung made his horse stop. He got of his horse, trying to help Byungjoo down.   
"HELP!!! HURRY, SOMEONE HELP ME TAKE HIM TO TAEYANG!!!" Two guards came running towards him and helped him to carry Byungjoo. "HURRY!" The tears were gathering again, threatening to spill over when he noticed that his friend was unconscious.

 

~~~

 

  
As soon as Minsung and his servant were on their way, Yooncheol and Dongsung went after the man who had immediately started to run when his arrow hit the servant boy. They had soon caught up with the man, an imbecille who apparently was stupid enough to stick to the road. Dongsung, who was a very skilleded archer,  held an arrow to the string of his bow and pulled it back, holding the arrow close to his cheek, aiming. The man had to jump over a fallen tree and when he was midstair Dongsung let go of the arrow, hitting his target right in the leg, making the persecuted stumble down in pain. The man desperately tried to get the arrow out of his leg, but it was to no use. He was soon arrested and brought to the prince.   
"Who are you? What are you doing in our forest? Speak." Yooncheol was uncomfortably calm, like the calm before the storm. It was a scary sight, Dongsung knew better than to interrupt him now.    
"Why should I tell you?” The man spat out, glaring at Yooncheol.    
"If you value your life and that head of yours, you would not defy me." Yooncheol said, looking straight at the man with empty eyes. That was another frightening thing about him. Like his father, Yooncheol valued his family, and he held his little brother above most men on this earth. The ones who made the mistake to as much as look at Minsung the wrong way, had to face Yooncheol in this state. It was as if his humanity had left him and the person in front of him wasn’t more than dust, waiting to be swiped away. The man smirked and then laughed nervously.   
"What do you think? We are robbers, we rob and that is what we were doing." Yooncheol opened his mouth to say something, but the robber managed to interrupt him.   
"And the young prince has a pretty price on his head." Dongsung’s eyes widened at this. Did he just say what he thought he said? Dongsung could clearly see how something dark appeared in Yooncheol’s eyes.   
"Take this man back and throw him into the dungeon. I want him to be questioned later." He said coldly.   
"Yes, sir!" Dongsung tied the man hands together and tied him to his horse. T hey made their way back, Dongsung riding next to Yooncheol as always. He looked at his friend and sighed before asking.   
"What do you think? Is what he said true? About Minsung."   
"I am afraid it is. I would not be surprised if my whole family have a price on our head. We should return and inform the king about this. And then send out a patrol to find the other robbers who managed to escape." Yooncheol said. He fell silent and Dongsung could only imagine what kind of torture awaited the robber.

 

 

~~~

 

 

"What in the heaven is going on out here? What is all this screaming about?" Taeyang had heard Minsung calling for him, practically since they entered the courtyard. The sight he was met with was not what he expected.   
"Hurry Taeyang!!! You have to help him, please!!!" Minsung cried out.   
"Oh dear lord, hurry and bring him on the bed over there!" Taeyang said while rushing to get what he needed to clean the wound. The guards put Byungjoo down and then left on the order of Minsung. 

"I will have to clean his wound first and then get some herbs that will take away the pain and help the healing process.” Taeyang mumbled to himself, to stay calm. "Please give me the cloth over there." The cloth was quickly retrieved by Minsung, who couldn't be more anxious than he was now. Taeyang removed Byungjoo’s shirt in order to examine the wound, exposing his pale chest, now stained with blood. He realized it would be a lot harder than he thought to clean and heal it. The wound was deep, deeper than it first appeared to be. Without removing the arrow he wouldn’t be able clean it, but on the other hand if he did remove it there was a big risk Byungjoo would bleed out with no chance of stopping it.  _ What am I going to do? If I don't hurry and make up my mind he won't make it. Unless… _ Taeyang looked to Byungjoo’s room and then to the young prince, who was moments away from falling apart.  _ It's the only thing that might work.  _

“My lord, I am afraid I have to ask you to leave. Go to your chamber and wait there, I will let you know when I am done. I need absolute silence and no distraction to do this.”

Minsung nodded slowly and left the room, even though he wanted to stay. He understood how serious this situation was and he didn’t want to do anything to compromise the outcome of it. He went to his room and the second he closed the door behind him the tears began falling.

Taeyang hurriedly mixed together a potion that would bring Byungjoo back to consciousness. For how long he would be conscious depended on how much blood he had lost and how great the pain was, but Taeyang hoped it would last long enough for him to remove the arrow and making Byungjoo cast a healing spell over himself. There were so many things that could go wrong; the potion wouldn't work, he could bleed out, he didn't know any spells, and so on. But he had to believe in this and give it a try. He took a deep breath and gave Byungjoo a sip of the potion. Byungjoo opened his eyes and Taeyang saw that he suffered a lot.

“Byungjoo? Byungjoo, can you hear me?”

“It hurts…” Byungjoo whimpered.

“Listen carefully! I will remove the arrow and put pressure along with your hand on the wound. Then you have to cast a healing spell over yourself. Do you understand?” He nodded and Taeyang removed the arrow. Byungjoo screamed out in pain, the world became blurry again. Through his own screaming he could hear Taeyang telling him to focus. 

“ _ IC HÆLE ÞINAÞROWUNGA!! _ ” That was the only thing he managed to scream before falling back into unconsciousness. Slowly Taeyang removed his hand and the cloth from the wound, only expecting the worst.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Minsung walked anxiously back and forth in his chamber. He heard a knock on his door and his heart skipped a beat as he ran to open it. His heart sank to the ground when the person who knock wasn't Taeyang or Byungjoo, but Yooncheol.

“Can I come in?” He asked. Minsung nodded. “I assume he is still being treated by Taeyang. I just came by to say that we caught the man who shot him and that he will be put into trial.” Minsung stood with his back facing Yooncheol, but he could see that his brother was shaking ever so slightly.  _ He is crying. _ Without hesitation he walked over to his little brother to hold him.  _ What is it that makes that boy so special and dear to Minsung? I will let that man rot in the dungeons for his deeds. _ With that thought he left the room and ordered the guards to bring the robber to the king’s hall. That man was not going to leave the castle alive, Yooncheol would personally make sure that didn't happen. Sehyuk and Hojoon had already arrived to the great hall by the time Yooncheol got there. They had been informed and knew exactly what had happened.

“How is he? How is my Minsung?” Hojoon asked distraught. 

“He is still upset and worried about his servant.” Yooncheol said. Sehyuk looked at his son, neither of them understood why this servant was so important to Minsung. 

“What happened out there?” Sehyuk asked.

“Minsung and his servant competed across the great meadow. I lost the sight of them for a moment and when I reached the forest they were under attack. Forgive me father, I should have stopped them.” Yooncheol said. Sehyuk only nodded, before the doors suddenly opened. The guards had brought the robber and threw him down on the floor in front of the kings and prince.

“Tell us your name.” Sehyuk said looking down at the man.

“What use would that serve? I am nothing but a dead man anyway.” The man answered with a frown.

“What were you and your gang doing in my forest?”

“As I already told that one,” he said looking at Yooncheol,” we are robbers, we rob and that is what we were doing. We just happened to find the prince and whatever the other one was. They looked like they were about to sin so we had to kill him fast, although alive pays more than dead.” Yooncheol knew he had to suppress the urge to kill the man right where he stood.  _ How dared he say those things about Minsung? _

“Who was going to pay you?”

“There are many. Those whose families and loved ones was killed by your hand is the ones paying the highest amount.” Sehyuk was quiet, thinking.

“Give us a name and I will let you go.” Both Yooncheol and Hojoon flinched when hearing that. 

“No. You see, I do not think you are going to keep your word. I think the second you get the name I will be dead.”

“Very well. Guards. Make this man talk, give us the name. Then I sentence you to death by hanging. Leave us.” 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Someone knocked on Minsung’s door for the second time that day. His heart began beating so hard the person outside the door could hear it. He opened it, begging it would be Taeyang with good news. To his great relief he did indeed find Taeyang standing there. The seconds of silence before the older man spoke was tearing him apart.

“He is weak, he lost a lot of blood and was in a great pain,” Taeyang said with a serious tone, “but he will recover.” Minsung couldn't believe his ears, the relief overwhelmed him. He didn't wait for Taeyang to say anything else, but began running down to Taeyang’s residence, wanting to see Byungjoo immediately. He threw the door open and found Byungjoo lying where they had left him. He was pale, eyes closed and from where Minsung stood he couldn't say if his friend was breathing or not.  _ What if Taeyang was wrong? _ Slowly Minsung walked over to Byungjoo and sat down by his side.

“Byungjoo?” He whispered. “Byungjoo, it is I. It is Minsung. Please wake up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Y'all know the drill, kudos, comments, sharing all that stuff <3


End file.
